The Evidence Never Lies
by candidata
Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil’s house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.
1. The Evidence Never Lies Video Trailer

Watch the amazing trailer-video for "The Evidence Never Lies" made by CathWillows. Since I cannot get the site to post with a link in my document you can watch this wonderful piece of work by clicking on my profile for the link!


	2. Stupid Mistakes

**The evidence never lies 1/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up together in bed, but they don't remember anything about what happened. They also discover that Gil's apart is torn apart, so the entire team needs to process Gil's apartment to know what went on there. And it's not necessarily what you think.

The evidence never lies

Catherine slowly woke as the first rays of soft warming sunlight fell through window. She lifted her head but groaned slightly when a piercing headache exploded though out her brain. She wondered how much she really had to drink last night.

Stirring she suddenly realized that someone else laid beside her in the king size bed. She grew pale when she turned coming to face with the bare chest of a peacefully sleeping Gil Grissom besides her. His legs were tangled into the sheets and she then grew painfully aware of the fact that she too wore nothing on her upper body. She picked her brain in panic, what happened last night?

When the man besides her lazily threw an arm around her slender body and pulled her towards him she quickly drew back. She jumped out of bed with a small scream and managed to pull Gil with her because she was still clutching her end of the sheet. He awoke on the floor right in front of her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Good morning to you too" he managed to stay with a smile before he noticed the panic in her eyes. She saw confusion spread in his eyes as he realized what he had awoken to. She almost felt her heart burst when she saw the way his eyes roamed her body pure lust evident in her eyes, the bed sheet not really covering as much as she wished. His hands went to his head, he suddenly felt a little dizzy and nauseous. Alcohol was never a good idea in amounts as big as he remembered them all drinking last night.

Catherine stood there semi naked in front of him debating in her mind whether to pull at the bed sheet to get cover up and potentially reveal an even more naked Gil or to leave it at that to avoid any further exposure.

"Catherine," the sound of his soothing voice brought her back to reality. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" she was aware of her slight raise of tone "No, Gil, I'm not okay. What have we done? What exactly happened here" she slowly took in the magnitude of this new development to their otherwise strictly platonic relationship.

"Are you wearing anything underneath there?" she asked pointing at him. She watched him smile slightly as he slowly lifted the bed sheet. He looked up at her and nodded, not really knowing if he was happy about that or not. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank God!" she sighed. Then she turned and ran into the bathroom, picking up shattered pieces of clothing on her way. The door slammed in Gil's face as he tried to reach her.

"Cath" he tried but when he got no answer he took a deep breath and went to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Meantime in the bathroom Catherine sat on the floor her back to the door. What had she done? She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Thankfully they hadn't done anything stupid, but then again they were really drunk last night. She dressed and was washing her face when she heard his voice.

"Cath I need you to come out here right now" his voice sounded slightly panicked. 

"Gil, just give me a second..." she rolled her eyes.

"Catherine, I'm not kidding something happened, I ...it doesn't pertain to us... I mean... Cath someone trashed my house" that caught her attention.

She was by his side in seconds. They walked to the living room where her breath got caught in her throat. Everything in there was either smashed or tilted over or at least out of place. The same pattern repeated itself in the kitchen and the foyer by the front door where they stood in silence for a couple of minutes. She reached out and touched his arm feeling how tense he was.

"What about the rest of the house" she asked trying to calm herself down. They had been sleeping soundly and someone had been in the house.

He quickly walked back through the kitchen and living room and down the hallway, he opened and closed doors. Nothing. Then he came to the last room opposite the bedroom door. The pattern from before repeated itself but this time there was a shattered glass on the floor and they both identified the small smears on the glass as blood.

"Gil, we have to call Brass, someone broke into the house and they clearly left evidence" she told him seeing him tense up again. 

"Sara is coming home tonight," he said looking at her.

Catherine refused to meet his eyes. The statement had hit her harder than she was willing to admit. She willed herself to look at him.

"And?" she challenged him, wanting to hear him say it before she would believe it.

"Catherine..." he tried in an apologetic voice but he knew she had him figured out.

"Don't Gil, seriously we already established nothing happened. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, it was just an innocent mistake" she spat at him. Refusing to let him see the tears forming in her eyes she ran past him and grabbed her purse on the counter flying out into the street.

He came after her.

"Cath...please, I didn't mean to..." he tried.

"Save it Gil, call Brass, I'll catch a cab. We'll just pretend this never happened ok" with that she turned and walked away from him without looking back.

He watched her until he saw her hail a cab in the distance. When the cab was completely out of sight, then he pressed Brass' number on his cell phone.

"Yeah Brass it's me, I think I need you guys to drop by, something really strange happened..."

Catherine arrived back home and went to her bedroom. She felt confused. What had happened? She felt tears pooling in her eyes. She had loved this man from afar for so long, and now something had finally happened, she just couldn't remember what. She wasn't sure, did they sleep together last night or did they just pass out cold?

She was about to turn on the shower when her cell phone ran. She sighed when she saw it was Brass.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath, I need you to come to Grissom's house, something weird happened here last night"

She took several deep breaths as he spoke. 

"Oh, really? What happened? I'll be right there ok?" she answered before shutting off her phone, realizing she never heard Brass response. She sighed and went to pull out some new clothes. She knew they would all expect her to be there immediately when it had to do with Grissom so the fact that she didn't have time to shower wouldn't raise any suspicions. As she was changing pants she felt a slight pain on her left leg but it passed as quickly as it had come and she ignored it running out the door and getting into her car to go to Grissom's house.


	3. Don't Kiss And Tell

**The evidence never lies 2/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

2. Don't kiss and tell

Catherine arrived at Gil's home just as another car pulled in. She took a deep breath before she got out. She nodded at Nick and Warrick. Greg and Sophia pulled into the driveway as well.

"Hey Cath what happened here?" Nick asked.

"No idea, Brass called me" she lied easily none of the others noticing the way she looked nervously at the front door and followed a little hesitantly as the others walked to the door.

Brass opened the door and ushered them in.

"Hey guys, this one is pretty strange" he guided them through the trashed house to the living room where Grissom was waiting.

Catherine felt herself growing slightly nauseous when all she received from him was a small nod before he accepted a little hug from Sophia.

"Gris this is terrible" she told him looking around at the others to gain support.

"I'll be fine I just need to know happened" Grissom stated his eyes resting on Catherine, who still refused to meet his eyes. He knew that after this he would have to pull her aside, he needed to make her understand he never meant to hurt her. It was just that he was with Sara now.

"When is Sara coming home" Nick asked.

"Later tonight" Grissom told them.

An awkward silence came over the group, before Brass came back into the living room.

"So guys we need to split up this little party and get started. Nick and Greg why don't you take the perimeter including the foyer and kitchen. Sophia and Warrick you take the living room and office down the hall, it has some broken glass and stuff. Catherine why don't you take the outside, I just need to talk to you before, ok everyone let's get to work, " They all nodded and left the living room in pursuit of their kits.

Brass signaled for Catherine to follow him to the kitchen, she felt Grissom's eyes on her and knew what he was thinking. Brass knew she knew Grissom the best and might be helpful in someway with the investigation.

"Cath I just need to ask you a few questions." Brass told her.

"Sure Jim, whatever you need" she answered in a light tone.

"Is there any reason to believe he did this himself?" Brass asked her, her eyes widening, this not being the question she thought would come.

"Come on Jim," she answered him but there was something in Brass' eyes that made her take notice.

"Jim this is Gil Grissom we are talking about" she hissed back at him a little harsher than she intended.

"Wow, come down Cath, you knew I had to ask" Brass apologized.

"It's ok Jim, sorry just a little exhausted I guess." she offered in a softer tone.

"No problem, but do you know of anyone who might have it in for Gil? He says he slept soundly all night long, didn't find out until this morning" Brass told her watching her take in the information and nod slightly.

"Well it could be a former suspect, could be a normal break in or..." she stopped herself but had to continue when Brass looked at her quizzically.

"Ehmmm, it is pretty far out but things are really trashed, what about an old girlfriend or something. Sure looks like someone was mad," she gave Brass a small smile.

"Yeah I'd like to see that, an old lover gone mad" he laughed slightly but then grew serious.

"Cath how long have you guys know each other?" she gave him a suspicious look.

"Humor me" he told her apologetically.

"20 years give and take, why" she asked.

"Cath you really know Gil even better than he knows himself, if anyone can pick his brain it's you. Therefore, I'd like it if you'd do the preliminary interrogation." he offered.

She felt herself tense up, this was not good, but she reassured Brass it would be just fine.

When he left the kitchen she leaned heavily against the kitchen counter.

"Way to go Cath," she groaned slightly.

"Hey" she heard his soft voice.

She turned around and caught him looking at her with an appreciating gaze that was not appropriate for this situation. She felt herself blush slightly and was about to say something when Warrick entered the kitchen.

Warrick felt the tension in the room as he walked through it.

"Eh guys, I need you to clear the room." he said.

The two nodded at him and left the kitchen without mouthing another word. Warrick kept an eye on them. Something was off not in the case he gathered but with them. But he had to distance himself from the personal stuff, he began processing the scene.

Catherine and Gil walked to the bedroom where they knew they could be alone. Catherine felt herself take a ragged breath when Gil's hand made contact with the small of her back and guided her into the room before he turned to close the door.

She turned to say something and collided with him, his lips searching out her in a frenzied panic. She tried to pull back, every emotion in her body in turmoil but the way his lips felt on her made her dizzy and she clung to him. His hands went to her hair, A strangled moan escaped her when he slipped his tongue over her lips. Her hands went to his face caressing him as he held her tightly lifting her slightly of the floor.

A sudden knock on the door made them jump apart, as the door opened and an officer popped his head in. Confusion spread on his face. The two people in there both seemed flushed and it looked like the woman had just been kissed, her lips swollen, her eyes shining and her hair in a slight mess. It was officer Madison's first day on the job so he just assumed he was seeing things. He was supposed to get CSI Willows who was interviewing the owner of the house a Gil Grissom.

"Ehh...miss Willows captain Brass wanted to see you in the living room."

He watched as CSI Willows walked past him with fast steps without as much as casting a glance at the owner. The man, Mr. Grissom's eyes never left the woman who had just left and when she was gone he walked past Madison into the bathroom and closed the door.

---

Liked it? Please leave a review. Thank you for the very nice reviews so far. All my best Candidata


	4. It's Always Personal

**The evidence never lies 3/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

Watch the amazing trailer-video for "The Evidence Never Lies" made by CathWillows! – Coming soon – stay tuned for more info...!

3. It's always personal

Grissom closed the door to the bathroom. He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face as he was drying it his eyes caught on to Sara's perfume bottle. It was sitting on his sink reminding him of what he had with Sara. He picked up the square shaped bottle and twisted it in his hands.

It had been a long time coming the thing between them. He knew she had a thing for him already when he brought her to Vegas. It had taken him like forever but somehow it had seemed like the right thing. But then again he had somehow ended up with Catherine last night. He was confused, did he love Sara or did he have feelings for Catherine.

As he set the bottle down his hand brushed against something soft. He sighed softly when he saw what it was. It was a soft pink scarf and it didn't belong to Sara but the woman he had been kissing not minutes ago. The woman he had know for nearly twenty year, the woman who probably knew him the most, and the longest friendship he had ever had with another human being. The way her lips had felt against his had set firework off all through his body. He guessed he always wanted to kiss her, just once. He remembered hearing all the comments about how attractive all the men in the lab found her.

"Gil" the subject of all those comments called out his name while she knocked softly on the bathroom door. He went to open it and she stepped into the room making him take a couple of steps back.

She put her finger to her lips to signal that there were people in the bedroom just behind her. He nodded at her.

"Brass wants us to go to PD, we need to get you out of the house, and the interrogation rooms have more privacy" she told him in a professional voice, then her eyes fell on the scarf he was still holding. Her eyes darting up to his with a small smile then she reached out and snatched the scarf from his hand and stuffed it into her pocket before she opened the door and indicated for him to walk in front of her.

"Oh there you guys are," Warrick came into the bedroom his eyes scanning the couple. Something was going on with them, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Eh, Gris I need to talk to you" he said, leading him towards the window and away from Cath. She pretended to be occupied with detective Madison but listened in to the conversation.

Warrick held something into the light. Her hand subconsciously went to lightly brush her neck.

"Gris is this Sara's necklace, it was found under a pillow in the living room," Warrick asked. Grissom looked closely at the thin gold chain with a small gold pendant. He'd never seen it before, but then again he never really noticed jewelry.

"I'm not sure, I guess so," he told Warrick, who nodded and put it into a small evidence bag.

"When Sara gets back I'll get her confirm it ok?" he asked Grissom who gave him a small nod.

Catherine felt her stomach lurch. She knew the necklace was hers. She'd worn it yesterday. She had to warn Grissom before Sara got back, she began walking towards him when Brass entered the room.

"Cath, want to catch a ride with me back to the station?" he waved his hand at Grissom to let him know they were going before he headed out the room. The two followed him down the hallway. Catherine leaned towards Gil and was about to whisper her recently discovered findings to him.

"Keep your personal issues out of this ok, otherwise we'll have to find another one to do the questions." Brass let them know without even turning around.

Gil looked at Cath with confusion, she gave him a look that let him know she'd tell him later.

As they entered the living room Grissom took a deep breath, there were people everywhere. Dusting for fingerprints, bagging evidence and writing down notes. He already hated this. He never liked too many people in his home.

When they reached the kitchen Greg and Nick were tagging the last bags of loose evidence.

"Hey Gris, when is Sara coming home?" Greg asked.

"She didn't know yet" Grissom answered him before he followed Brass and Catherine to the car. Catherine and Gil got into the back and Brass into the drivers seat.

Once inside the car Catherine put her hand softly over Grissom's, not going unnoticed by Brass in the rear view mirror.

"Gil you'll call her when we get to the PD ok?," she knew he was lying back at the house.

Inside the house Greg and Warrick worked in silence, now snapping pictures and dusting for prints.

"Hey War, have you ever wondered about... I mean they are really close," Greg asked getting a questioning look from Warrick.

"Grissom and Catherine. Come on you never thought about it. He surely had a thing for her back in the good old days," Greg said with a smirk.

"Greg, stick to the job ok? This is serious business; they don't need us snooping into their personal lives. However, this case only has to do with Grissom so save the gossip for the lab guys," Warrick said a little harder than he had intended. When he saw Greg's hurt look he felt bad. After all he had wondered about the exact same thing ever since he began working at the lab. He even tried hitting on Catherine a couple of times before he got married, but nothing really came of it. Sure she told him she had fantasized about him after he revealed he was married, but fantasies were one thing, he doubted she'd ever really make a move.

"Hey Greg, he's with Sara now, that should tell you what you need to know ok?" he told Greg with an apologetic smile.

In another part of town Brass' car pulled into the PD parking lot. Catherine got out first and quickly walked into the building, Brass and Grissom following behind her in a more leisurely pace. Since Grissom was not a suspect but merely coming in to do a Q&A at the PD because it was more convenient nothing seemed rushed or necessarily after protocol.

Inside the building Catherine was in the ladies room hiding in one of the stalls. During the ride she couldn't keep her eyes off Grissom. His lips, his eyes, his face or his hands. She felt herself go a little lightheaded when he turned his face and smiled at her. She felt a blush spread from her neck up to her cheeks but when she caught Brass eyeing them she quickly turned her head. The rest of the ride was spent looking out the window. She was completely confused by the previous kiss.

She had had a major crush on him when she began working at the lab, something that had eventually led to love. But she was married at the time and when she finally got divorced she was terrified he would reject her. It wasn't that she didn't spend personal time with him outside the lab. They often met and did things together, usually with Lindsey as the reason, but since first he then her had become supervisors and Lindsey now preferred her friends to her mother things had changed, and they had slowly begun drifting apart.

Instead she decided to fill the void with other men. There was the construction manager, then random dates, then Chris, who ended up cheating on her and then Adam Novak, who had gotten to her in a moment of weakness. But not until this morning and the kiss they had shared, had she dared wish something would ever come of her feelings for Gil Grissom.

It had hurt her more than she cared to admit, when she found out about Grissom and Sara. And to be completely honest it wasn't as much Sara but any women who might have caught Grissom's eye in the last many years. She always felt hurt and jealous.

There was Terri Miller, but back then she was pretty sure Grissom wasn't ready for a relationship, then there was Lady Heather, whom Catherine actually liked, but knew would eventually end up chewing Grissom up and throwing him out with the trash when something or someone better came along.

The kiss in the bedroom had completely caught her off guard. He was the one, who wanted to keep their night together a secret, and then he kissed her like that. She could still feel his lips on hers and his hands in her hair. She took several deep breaths and went to check her make up before leaving the bathroom feeling a rush of anticipation and excitement run though her as Grissom came into sight. When she got into ear sight she felt her stomach start to turn.

"I really don't know what happened Sara," he said again sounding a little frustrated as he listened to her.

"The team is there now...I called them...well, we, I mean they found blood smear on some glass and also I need to talk to you about some evidence..."he said but stopped when he saw Catherine signaling to him with her eyes that this was a no-go.

"Ehm... yes I'm still here...okay, I'll see you then," Catherine turned to walk towards the interrogation rooms when she heard the last part of the conversation.

"I love you too, see you tonight," she felt her back stiffen and tears well in her eyes. She willed herself to blink them away as she turned the door handle and walked into the room and held the door for Grissom.

He jumped a little when she pushed the door to a close a little harder than she'd intended so it slammed in.

When she turned to face him, he knew this would be everything but a simple interrogation.

"So Sara will be home later, I guess" she said not being able to control the slight bitterness creeping into her voice.

---

Thank you all for all the amazing reviews, they really are encouraging for me as a writer. If you have any comments or simply like what you read, then please let me know. I will reply personally to any questions, comments or reviews!


	5. Old Wounds Never Heal

**The evidence never lies 4/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**4. Old wounds never heal**

She walked towards him backing him up against the table.

"Listen Catherine" he tried.

"Sit down Gil" she growled.

He was about to say something else when the door opened and Brass entered. He went to sit down and the looked up the two people standing at the table looking at him.

"Well, lets get this over with. This should be a piece of cake" he said but when he saw the look the two shared before Gil sat down opposite him and Catherine went to the other side of the room he knew he was wrong about that one.

Brass shuffled his papers and decided to get the show on the road; Catherine wasn't doing anything to help speed up the process.

"Gil, what did you do last night?"

He saw Gil's eyes quickly dart to the woman on the other side of the room before he spoke.

"I was home"

Brass eyed him with suspicion thinking he would go on but nothing happened. Gil saw it and challenged Brass with a stern look. Brass threw his hands into the air signaling surrender.

"Fair enough. You're private I get it."

"What did you do at home?" It came from Catherine.

"I was reading up on some stuff" he answered her while looking at Brass. It was true so far. He had been at home reading when his cell phone rang.

"When did you go to bed?" Brass asked.

"I don't remember exactly, but it was late. After midnight" Gil answered, he knew it had to be early in the morning since he didn't join her until around 1. am.

" Did anything out of ordinary happen last night?" Brass asked him.

"No." Gil said looking straight at Catherine. It wasn't unusual that she called him late at night. They often talked on the phone on their night off. However, when she called him last night there was a slur to her words he hadn't heard in a long time. It only took him a second to realize what was going on. She was drunk or at least somewhat intoxicated. And she was at a bar or a club. He could hear the music and people talking in the background. She began talking but then her voice faded. He heard her growl at a man who was telling her how hot she looked. Gil felt himself tense up, but the tension was replaced by a small laugh, when he heard her tell the man at the bar to get his hands off her butt.

"Did you talk to Sara?" Brass kept on asking questions as Catherine suddenly decided to sit down in the chair right across Grissom. He felt her eyes staring hard on him.

"Yes, I called her around 9.30 pm. I don't remember exactly how long we spoke for an hour or so," he told them.

Catherine heard someone take a sharp breath and was surprised to see the two others looking at her. She felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. She never thought Sara and Gil made a good match, never imagined they would be good at anything together. Well work was one thing. But having long conversations and possibly even sleeping together, the thought made her feel sick to her stomach. Once again not because of Sara but because she thought she was the one Gil would eventually turn to for that.

"What did you talk about?" she asked before she was able to stop herself. Brass looked at her with surprise.

"Eh...Cath don't you think we should leave that to the happy couple?" he asked sensing where she might be going. He'd known them both for almost as long as they had known each other. He always suspected something happened between them at some point but when Gil confessed he was seeing Sara, Brass figured that was it for Catherine. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sorry" Catherine offered more to Brass than Gil who got a deadly stare. 

"When did you wake up this morning?" Brass asked.

"Around 7.30" Gil answered. He had no idea how they had gotten to his. When he walked into the bar he saw her immediately. She was seated at the bar, wearing high black stilettos, black pants, a soft pink silk top with lace covering her upper chest in an A shaped cut up to and around the neck. Small diamond studs shone from her earlobes and her hair was pulled into a soft ponytail. Her fingers were caressing the foot of a high cocktail glass with red liquid, while her eyes scanned the dance floor.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Brass asked watching Gil think about it.

"I really don't," he answered.

"Anyone ever threaten you at a crime scene or afterwards?" He got a light headshake as an answer.

"Any old..." Brass coughed a little, this could get uncomfortable, for him especially.

"Any old girlfriends holding a grudge, someone with the ability to do something like this?" he asked, watching Gil tense as Catherine decided to stand again.

"Well...not really" Gil wasn't sure what to say he knew Catherine might have something to say about this particular subject and he right. She came back to the table, but instead of sitting down she came around the table and leaned in.

"What about Lady Heather?" he let out a small laugh but knew he had made a huge mistake when she withdrew immediately turning away from him. Brass felt like he was walking in a mine area. Gil Grissom and other women than Catherine, never a good mix.

"Well, that wasn't really what I meant" Brass tried knowing he had opened a can of worms.

"Cath" he heard Gil say as he got up and walked to Catherine placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched as if he had hit her.

"Don't touch me," she spat at him and tried to walk past him but he caught her arm and pushed her lightly back towards the wall so he could face her.

"Whoa... people, I think we need to all come down and focus on the case," Brass said.

"Just give us five" Gil asked him never taking his eyes off Catherine.

"Sure thing, but remember the team will be back in an hour and we need to be done by then or else..."

Catherine cut him off.

"We'll be ready," Brass nodded and left the room rolling his eyes as he closed the door. Why did they choose today to fight it out?

Inside the room the tension was so thick you could cut though it with a knife.

"Catherine nothing ever happened..." Gil tried to tell Catherine, her eyes snapping to his anger evident.

"Don't lie to me Gil" she spat at him, he looked down.

"Oh God" was her only response.

" Well, I was trying to reach you, but you kept telling me everything was alright, even though Eddie had just died. So don't just accuse me of lying" Gil challenged her, knowing he was making her even madder.

The look she gave him was a mixture of hurt, anger and an intense sadness that made him regret everything, he'd just said.

"If that's what you think, I mean if you really believe that then there nothing more for me to do here," she sounded defeated and tears she didn't even realize was falling began slipping down her cheeks. Gil cursed himself inwardly. He didn't mean to hurt he. He just felt so hurt back then when she refused to accept his offer of a shoulder to lean on.

"Catherine, I'm sorry. Forgive me," he told her but it was too late.

"I wanted you to be there. I needed you there, but I was so afraid you'd reject me I gave you a way out. And you took it," she said her voice raising as she felt the hurt and anger from back then flood back to her body.

" You took it," she then yelled at him before she collapsed against the floor. He was by her side in an instant pulling her into his arms. She struggled against him.

"No. I can't do this...," she told him.

"Catherine, please" he tried, she lifted her head and looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Because you love Sara" she shook her head sadly and got up. He tried to pull her back but she yanked free. Just when she reached the door Brass came in.

He looked at Catherine and reassuringly nodded at her when she passed him. He then turned to look at Gil, who sat on the floor looking into nothing. When Brass neared him he snapped back and got up.

"Brass I just need a couple of minutes..." Brass looked at him and felt sorry for his friend, but he had to stop him.

"Gil, who was she?" Gil looked at him with confusion.

"Brass about Lady Heather..."

"Gil I'm not talking about Lady Heather, at least I hope I'm not." Brass said only adding further to Gil's confusion.

"Brass I need to... Catherine, I blew it..." he tried but was silenced by the look Brass gave him.

"Gil I think it was you who once told me the evidence never lies?" Gil looked at Brass no knowing what in the world he was talking about.

"Gil who was she, the woman from last night?"

---

Thank you all for all the amazing reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter but even more I enjoyed the trailer cathwillows made. I hope you've seen it! Please keep the reviews coming if you want more;)


	6. MakeBelieve

**The evidence never lies 5/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**5. Make-believe**

Gil took a deep breath. The guys must have found something back at the house. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they connected the dots. He felt his heart sink. Sara would never forgive him; the weird thing was that right now he didn't care. All he could think about was Catherine. He felt confused, he had always been pretty sure she didn't feel the same as him but the outburst from before told him something else.

"Gil, all we need is a name so we can confirm it and move on" Brass told Gil but this case had taken a turn which for Gil meant for the worse, when Warrick had called Brass a while ago. They had found something when they processed the bedroom. Initially it wasn't a part of rooms Brass had told them to go through, but Brass felt like something just didn't fit so before he went to the interrogation room he had called Warrick and asked him to take a look at the bedroom as well.

" I never got her name" Gil answered, he had to come up with believable answers to all these questions and fast.

"Why did you lie?" Brass asked. It was a simple question.

"I made a huge mistake, I shouldn't have..." Gil began but was cut short when the door opened and Catherine entered the room again. No tears, no emotions, no smile-expression on her face.

"Catherine maybe you should..." Brass began.

" I'm staying," she told in a "don't even think about making me leave" tone. Brass knew he would never hear the end of it if he went into a fight with her about leaving now. He closed his eyes for a second. They were all in for a rough ride.

"So, you made a huge mistake, go on" Catherine said her eyes staring into Grissom's. Gil knew instantly she had heard him before and tried to make it better.

" I mean I'm in a relation... I'm seeing someone, Sara... I shouldn't have, it's not fair to her..." he saw Catherine's eyes soften for a second; he knew that would get to her. And also she'd have to know that he was also trying to keep their little secret.

"Why don't you start with the beginning" Brass cut in.

Catherine sat down leaning a little back in the chair. This should be interesting, she knew Gil would be in trouble once Sara came home and she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt, because he would have to lie to keep their secret and still be pictured as a real jerk.

"I meet her at the Pink Flamingo" Gil began. Catherine looked down, was he going to blow their cover this easily?

"And just what were you doing at the PF, the hottest single bar in Vegas?" Brass asked with surprise.

"And why would you go in the first place?" Brass kept talking it all seeming more and more bizarre to him.

" She told me to meet her there and I guess I just needed a change, I've felt trapped lately" Gil said his eyes locking with Catherine. He knew the issue of how they even met would be a subject later, but he hoped it would buy him some time. Brass was about to ruin that plan when Catherine stepped in.

"So take us through the night, what exactly happened?" she asked wondering how much of last night he really remembered. Small snapshots were coming back to her, but not enough to piece together a reason as to why they had woken up together this morning.

"Well I got there around 1. am. She was sitting at the bar and we talked for a while. I think she was a little drunk when I arrived. It was mostly just talking. We had a couple of drinks. I never intended for it to happen, but somehow I woke up this morning and she was there," he told them knowing Brass would never accept it.

"Gil, man you better come up with something a lot better than that for when Sara comes back," Brass told him.

"What did she look like?" he asked.

" Blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, 5,6 tall. Black pants and pink top. I guess kinda like..."

"Catherine" Brass said, not daring to look at the woman beside him, now he knew why Gil would be at a singles bar in the middle of the night. He was right, Gil defiantly wasn't over Catherine.

" But you're with Sara, why would you go there?" Catherine asked keeping her voice low and neutral. Brass eyed her. He was surprised at how she had reacted but then again, Catherine had never wanted to admit she really had feelings for Gil, so this was probably her way of ignoring it.

" It just felt right" Gil said looking into Catherine's eyes. She felt her heartbeat increase. Maybe she could get some answers now.

" How close is your relationship with Sara" Gil looked at Brass for help, but since the revelations of his nightly meeting his relationship with Sara had become pretty relevant.

"Well ... it's hard to describe," he didn't feel comfortable with the way the interview was going.

" How is it compared to the relationship you have with me?" the question surprised him.

" Catherine..."

"I mean why would you ever go to a bar just to talk to an isolated, lonely, pathetic single woman, who was clearly intoxicated when you arrived." she asked.

"She wasn't pathetic Catherine" he said his voice an bit higher than he intended.

" Alone on a Saturday night drinking herself silly at a bar, trust me when I tell you this is the tell sign that women are not feeling on top of the world," she told him her voice letting him know her previous statements about the woman he had met last night was feeling all of the before mentioned things when she called him.

" When did you get back to your house?" Brass asked.

"I don't know, I really don't remember, so give me a clue her Jim, how did the guys find out?"

" We processed the bedroom and found shall we say fresh traces of activities you'd not be able to participate entirely by yourself," Brass said.

Gil and Catherine locked eyes, the ramifications of what Brass was saying hitting them both full force. Gil tried to capture Catherine's eyes but she refused to look at him.

"Catherine I..." he tried Brass eyeing them both, this could get ugly.

" How long have you had feelings for me Gil?" Catherine asked in almost a whisper, her glazy eyes meeting his.

"I ...what?" he was confused.

" You went to a bar to spend time with a woman, who was the spitting image of me, you defended her like you use to defend me and you keep protect her, by not telling us her name. Or is it just because you feel sorry for her and wish it had never happened so you can go on playing make-believe with Sara?" she knew she was distancing herself from the reality with these questions and that she seriously overstepping the boundaries of their friendship but she needed to know.

Why had he come to her, she hadn't told him to. She called him to make another man at the bar back off. She even told the guy she was calling her boyfriend, and that he should get his hands off of her. They had talked shortly before she pretended she had to go to the ladies room and hung up. Though he knew it was her personal life, Gil didn't like the fact that she was at the bar all by herself.

15 minutes later she had felt a hand on her shoulder, and Gil had been standing there, telling her to follow him to his car. She had refused and since feeling a little lightheaded had pulled him in for a small peck on the cheek, whispering in his ear that the man at the end of the bar was the man from before when they talked on the phone. She giggled when she told him; she had pretended that she was calling her boyfriend when she called him. He felt his heartbeat increase as he looked up and saw the man staring at Catherine with a lusty look. He then did something he never thought he'd ever get to do. He pulled Catherine towards him and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled back and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He told her to play along. Deep down he knew he was getting in way over his head, but he couldn't deny the jealous knot in stomach.

Catherine had decided right there and then, that this would quite possibly be the last chance to convince Gil he had chosen the wrong girl, so she mostly due to her slight drunken state decided that this was now or never. As Gil waited for a beer she keep stroking his arm, touching his face lightly or caressing his hand. For almost two hours they sat there talking, Gil stated to feel drunk after a round of shots and knew he had to get her home soon, but her admirer was still staring. She then reached for Gil's face and pulled it down to hers, whispering to him that this was all make-believe before her lips crashed down on his, kissing him passionately. She felt him freeze for a second, before he hungrily kissed her back, his tongue gently probing at her lips. As she opened her mouth to welcome him, she caught a glimpse of her admirer; he was now trying his luck with the next woman in line, but instead of stopping Catherine just closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

"Answer me Gil" Catherine demanded making him snap back to reality but before Gil had time to say anything, someone opened the door. Catherine turned to see Sara walk into the room.

---

Thank you reviewing, it keeps me even more motivated. Please keep the reviews coming if you want more;) Have a great Saturday night!


	7. Changing The Dynamics

**The evidence never lies 6/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**6. Changing the dynamics**

Sara rushed past Catherine to Grissom's side. She crunched down and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" her hand went to his cheek.

"I'm fine, it's only the house it's..." he began

Brass cut in.

"Sara I'm sorry but you need to leave, this is actually an interrogation," He saw the confusion in her eyes as she turned to look at Grissom.

"What did you do?" she asked Gil, he didn't know what to say.

"Gil, what did you do?" she tried again a little higher this time.

"Sara I... I'm sorry" was all he said before Brass took a hold of Sara's arm and escorted out of the room. She was still so confused she didn't fight him, and he turned and walked into the room again and closed the door.

Sara stood for a second, not believing what had just happened. She had gotten a call from Gil saying someone broke into his house and that was it. Now he was a suspect and he apparently had something to do with this. She decided to go into room, which lay right behind what suspect were lead to believe was a mirror but was a double-sided window with speakers so they could observe interrogations.

When she stepped into the room someone was already in there. She closed the door behind her and stepped up to the window. For a couple of seconds she just stood there not believing what she was hearing from the speakers.

"Gil when did she leave this morning?" Brass asked him.

"Around 8 am. I guess" he answered.

"So she too witnessed what had happened?" Brass knew he had Gil cornered.

"Eh...yes, but ehhh...she had to leave, she had an appointment with some family" Gil knew it didn't exactly make sense.

"And she didn't even leave a number so you could reach her if, let's say you wanted to report the accident and wanted an eyewitness or even an alibi?" Brass asked him.

Another woman in the house and in his bed. Sara felt tears prickle in her eyes. She sucked the tears in and turned to the person besides her.

"What happened? Who was she? God' I've been so stupid"

" Don't be too hard on yourself, you had not way of knowing that he would..." Sara cut in.

"What happened?"

Catherine took a deep breath. She didn't want to be the one to tell Sara, it was something Gil should be doing.

"Eh Sara, I think you should wait for Gil, he'll..." she tired.

" He had his chance" Sara snapped at her. Catherine knew she had no way of getting out of this.

" He woke up and found his house trashed. We arrived and began processing. I don't know exactly what happened but he met someone last night at the Pink Flamingo and they ended up at his house." Catherine explained trying to keep her voice low.

" Who is she?" Sara asked. Catherine felt bad. If she were in Sara's position she would have wanted the same answer. She remembered what it felt like to catch Eddie cheating on her. It hurt her more than she would ever admit.

"They haven't found out yet," she answered feeling her stomach turn, even though she was telling the truth.

" Did they have sex?" Sara asked keeping her eyes on the men in front of her.

"Yes... Sara, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this" Catherine began but was cut off by Sara.

" Don't think about it Cath, I don't blame you. It's not like you were the one in his bed, the one he was touching and kissing and fucking. I blame him."

Catherine was glad the room was dimly lit, so Sara couldn't see the blush that crept up her neck.

" Sara he doesn't remember anything besides meeting her at the bar last night," Catherine tried.

"Don't defend him Cath. God I'm so sick of you two always defending each other," Sara snapped back.

Catherine was left flabbergasted.

" No matter what I say or what I do you're always the one to beat." Sara said with a frustrated sigh.

" Sara I'm sorry, I never knew, " she began but didn't know what to say, because if she had to be honest, she knew he would stand up for no matter what. Sara turned away from the window, she didn't want to hear anymore, and she looked at Catherine.

"So did he tell you?" she asked Catherine, who looked at her in confusion.

" Did you know about him seeing someone else? Who is she?" Sara questioned her. Ever since Sara had joined the team she had had a thing for Grissom, but she knew he was into Catherine. It so obvious. But eventually he had turned to her, probably since Catherine didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings.

Sara still remembered the morning he finally agreed to breakfast. She was walking towards the reception to pick up her messages when she overheard their conversation. She heard him telling Catherine that "it was the reason he didn't go out", whatever that meant. All she knew was that Catherine had fooled around with a suspect or something. Sensing Grissom was down she had gone to him and invited him for breakfast. Since then he had slowly opened up to her and eventually they had started dating.

" Sara I don't think he was seeing someone, did you ever suspect anything?" Catherine asked, trying to sound neutral.

" I had no idea, tell me more about her, has she been questioned about the break in?"

" He doesn't know her name," Catherine tried but knew Sara would know he was lying.

" Please, it took me almost six years to win him over, and the only other woman he has ever let into his life is you, and you've know him for what, around twenty years? He is lying," Sara said bitterness creeping into her voice.

Catherine's attention turned to the room again when she heard Brass confronting Gil with some of the evidence they had found at the house.

" So the necklace Warrick found, you still don't know anything about it?" Gil shook his head.

"How often does Catherine visit you?" Brass suddenly asked. Catherine felt herself tense up. It had only been a couple of days since she was there one late afternoon and night with Lindsey, but then again it wouldn't be odd if her fingerprints were in his house. She took a deep breath, remembering something that might be useful now, if they were to keep all this a secret.

" She and Lindsey joined me for dinner a couple of nights ago, you can ask Sara. She wasn't home but she called me when they were there. Lindsey picked up the phone. We were cooking. Catherine actually slept on my bed for half an hour that afternoon while we cooked dinner. She had a terrible headache and hadn't slept after her shift." Gil told Brass, he knew it was a little too much information, but still it might help them in the long run.

"We found some shattered glass with blood smears in your office, do you know anything about that?" Brass asked, Gil shook his head, he had wondered about that himself.

"Brass I really have no idea what happened. We came home sometime during the night and I woke up to a trashed house. Everything in between happened while I was asleep," Gil offered.

"Oh so you do remember what happened after you came to the bar, and at the house last night" Brass said.

Gil's eyes searched for hers on the other side of the glass. He knew she was there.

In there Catherine knew he was looking at her but said something else:

"He knows you're in here," she said to Sara.

They both held their breath as Gil began to speak slowly piecing the missing pieces of the puzzle back together.

---

Thank you reviewing, it keeps me even more motivated. Please keep the reviews coming if you want more;)


	8. Almost Real

**The evidence never lies 7/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**7. Almost Real**

"You know what, I don't want to hear this," Sara said and walked to the door. She turned and gestured to Catherine to follow her.

" Gotta stay, still working the case." Catherine tried to sound casual.

"I see, but why aren't you in there then?" Sara sounded suspicious all of a sudden.

"Eh.. Had to call Linds and didn't want to interrupt when I came back," she tried, praying Sara would accept her answer; it was something they did once in a while if they had to leave in the middle of an interrogation. Sara looked at Catherine, something didn't feel right, but then she knew. Catherine probably didn't feel comfortable in there, she had after all known Gil for 20 years and probably felt awkward suddenly having to listen to him talk about his sexual escapades. For a second Sara contemplated if something really had happened between Gil and Catherine in the past. Gil always denied it and became mad every time she implied it when they fought.

"OK, see you around," with that Sara left the room. Catherine watched her closely until the door closed. She took a deep breath and turned back to the window. A small shiver went down her back when she heard the voices from the other side.

" I was pretty drunk ok?" Gil let out a frustrated sigh.

" So that's why you took her back to your place? Most people in a relationship try to go to the new interest's bed if they want to cheat." Brass said leaving the statement open for Gil to continue.

"Well I'm not like most other people, and she certainly isn't either" Gil said, his voice dropping a bit in the end.

"Isn't?" Brass felt like Gil somehow implied this was not a one-time thing, the way Gil referred to the woman in present instead of past tense indicated he didn't see this as something he had done, regretted and then finished. Gil knew how much they could usually tell from the wording, use of past or present tense and tone of voice when interrogating suspects. He felt his heart jump slightly; maybe he didn't want this to be the end of the development in their relationship. He knew she was right behind the glass, he could almost sense her eyes burning into him. 

" I know what you're thinking, but this was the first time and we haven't even spoken about it since, like I told you she didn't leave her phone number on the kitchen counter or anything," Gil explained.

"Gil, just tell me what happened," Brass said looking at Gil, letting him know he was done playing games. Gil nodded.

" We were at the bar, at some point she decided it was not enough to just sit around and talk. She kissed me. I mean really kissed me. I don't think I've ever been kissed like that, which is probably why I just decided to go with it," he admitted.

Brass wanted to ask something but Gil continued.

"You see I was never the popular guy in school, so I never got to go on dates with, well anyone. And I certainly wouldn't be the one kissing the most beautiful girl in the room at any party. Well, you can count college and my life, as I've known it up until last night with in that. But suddenly this wonderful woman wanted to kiss me, she even initiated it."

Catherine felt tears prickle in her eyes and her heartbeat increase intensively as the memories of last night flowed back to her with Gil's words. She could feel his hands on her face, his lips on hers and the way she began to feel dizzy from the lack of air and the alcohol racing around in her body. She held her breath as she listened to Gil's next words.

"After a while I knew we had to get out of there. I mean, it's one thing to kiss in public, which I haven't really practiced that much either to be honest but she was beginning to press her body up against mine. I wasn't sure if she was saying what I thought she was, but I didn't want her saying it there in the middle of a bar, where drunken people kept bumping into us. Just when I was pulling away to get out of there someone carrying a tray with beer and several drinks bumped into her. I tried to pull her away but we both were soaked by the time we got to my place. For some reason I'd taken a cab to the bar, I don't know why, but I wouldn't have been able to drive anyway."

" Did you do this because she reminded you of Catherine?"

"Yes"

" Ok, go on," Brass knew it. He had known for years. Gil was in love with Catherine. He had been on his case for years trying to get him to ask her out, but he kept refusing afraid she would refuse. No matter what Brass told him he was convinced she didn't feel the same. He had seen Gil happy when she had gone to breakfast with him, smiling when she walked into the room, ecstatic when she included him in activities with Lindsey and all around glad whenever anyone mentioned her name. But he had also seen him sad when she went home at night, frustrated and hurt when she dated others and heartbroken when she laughed off his small tokens of affection. So Brass had no problem imagining why Gil would jump at the chance to spend time, kiss and even sleep with a woman who even slightly resembled Catherine and from what he could hear the woman had been pretty close to the real thing.

Brass just couldn't stop thinking about how Catherine would react. So he was happy she had left the room. Because what Gil didn't know was that Brass had listened to the exact same complaints from Catherine. He had seen her lighten up when Gil talked to her, laugh at anything he said, listen with interest to his endless science-talks and witnessed the smile that wouldn't leave her face for days when he agreed or offered to participate in anything with Lindsey. On the other hand he had watched her isolate herself after the Lady Heather incident, he had seen her cry in the locker rooms when he again failed to see her small touches and notes on his desk as anything else than friendly consideration and he had held her crying form when she worried about him after his operation.

"So we got to my house. I wasn't really sure she wanted to come in but she was out the cab before I even realized it. When we reached the door she pulled me in for another kiss and by then all I wanted to do was to get the door opened as fast as possible. We entered the house and she looked down at her soaked top and on my soaked shirt. The next thing I knew we were pulling the wet clothes off each other. I remember I couldn't believe what was happening,"

Catherine had to take a few steps back and lean against the wall. Her hands came up to her face and went through her hair. She could feel all the emotions from last night run though her again. Even though she had been drunk she was afraid he would suddenly pull back and tell her it was all a dream, that he was with someone else, that she had it all wrong, that he was sorry, that he didn't love her like she loved him or simply that he didn't want to go on. But he never did. For so long she had longed for someone to touch her. For what had seemed like forever it felt like she was only touched when someone was trying to her attention, if they bumped into her by mistake or even though she adored her daughter her hugs they just weren't the same. She wanted someone to hold her close, to kiss her and tell her they wanted nothing else than to be with her. To hug her when she was felling down, and when she was happy. To hold her during the night, and when they made love. She was so sick and tired of being alone and the worst part was that she had made up her mind long ago. She knew whom she wanted to hold. For years she had tried to tell him. She had done everything besides telling him flat out. But then he had begun dating Sara. For nights without end she had cried herself to sleep, beginning to hate every time he accidentally touched her during their case processing. Every time he touched her it now felt like he was hitting her. The small occasional touches, which had always been part of their friendship, was now a painful reminder that he went home to someone at night and she went home to an empty bed.

Up until last night she had been sure it was never going to happen between them but something had changed when he came to the bar. She tried to deny why she had called him but it was useless. Her head fell back and rested on the wall as she recalled the phone conversation that had changed everything.

---

Yep, that was it... if you want more you know what to do, hit that review-button.


	9. An Act Of Omission

**The evidence never lies 8/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**8. An Act Of Omission **

He woke slowly. Something had woken him, and then he heard it. His phone was ringing.

"Hello"

"Gil, honey?"

"Catherine?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, you were sleeping I'll call you ba..."

"No, don't go. I'm awake...what is that noise?"

"It's music Gil... I'm ehh... where are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Yes"

"I'm at home Catherine"

"Oh I see..."

"Where else would I be?"

"Why aren't you here... I...just a second Gil... HEY take your hands off my butt"

"Catherine what is going on... Catherine, CATH"

"Sorry Gil, some looser who... eh hang on ok... SERIOUSLY, I'm taking to my boyfriend here, would you just leave me alone"

"Catherine where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're drunk?"

"No!"

"Catherine, please where are you"

" I'm at a bar. You know committing the crime of wanting a little human contact"

"Catherine, where are you, please let me come get you"

"No, I mean... damn this was stupid idea... I'll see you tomorr..."

"I swear if you hang up now I'll have Brass send out the search party"

" Gil, why do you hate me?"

"What... I don't hate you"

"Mmm... yeah right"

" Catherine I could never hate you, I lo..."

" Don't you dare say that word Gil,"

"But I do, you know that I care about you, about Lindsey. You both mean the world to me!"

" And still that wasn't good enough, God why can't I ever catch a break"

"What Catherine I can't hear you, the music is too loud"

" Figures!"

" Catherine...?"

"Yeah I'm still here... so where's Sara tonight"

"She's at the conference... you know that, why are you asking..."

"I wasn't, just forget about it ok?"

" Catherine please tell me where you are"

" I don't think so Gil, can we please just forget about this, I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I fell for you, I'm sorry Lindsey ever loved you, I'm sorry about everything..."

"Catherine don't be sorry... you fell for me?"

"Yes I did, but don't worry, I'm not sorry now... I'm... I'm...over you"

Gil sat straight up in his bed. The phone had gone dead in his hand. He jumped out of be and got dressed. He had to find her. He was feeling a little lightheaded. Had she just confessed her love for him?

He grabbed his keys and was almost out the door when he remembered he didn't know where to go. He didn't know any of the bars besides the ones on the strip where they went with the team or the popular tourist ones. He was pretty sure Catherine wouldn't go there. He picked his brain for several minutes. Then something popped into his mind. He turned around and ran back into his bedroom. He raced to his closet and began sorting through all his coat pockets. One night they had processed at a scene of a bar. He remembered Catherine said she used to go there once in a while and he remembered sliding the business card of the owner into his pocket.

There it was. The Pink Flamingo but he didn't remember where the street was situated. When he reached his car a cab drove by. Suddenly he felt himself running after the cab. It stopped and he got in.

"The Pink Flamingo" he told the driver and caught his suspicious look in the rear view mirror. The driver probably though to himself that Gil was the last person he'd imagine going to the trendy new singles club.

He entered the club and immediately saw her seated at the bar. When he reached out to touch her he felt her flinch.

"Catherine please let me take you home"

"What are you doing here?"

" Taking you home"

A man cut in between them facing Gil while trying to grab Catherine's thigh. She tried to avoid him but couldn't get away. Gil grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him away from Catherine.

" Hey hey hey man... just thought she was shopping around for some fun, didn't know she was with you, sorry man"

Gil was about to say something when he heard Catherine speak up.

"We'll I'm not with him and he's not taking me home," she said her eyes challenging Gil's battling for control while she tried to hide her hurt emotions from the previous phone conversation.

Gil walked over to her and effectively cut her off from any other unpleasant interruptions by shielding her with his body.

For some reason she was glad he was here. She caught the eye of the admirer who had been gawking over her when she called Gil. The sleaze had made her feel as useless and cheap as when she was dancing when he without giving it a second thought had felt her up right there at the bar. He was staring at her with a sleazy look from the other side of the bar. She gave him a cold glare and rose up to kiss Gil softly on the cheek.

Gil pulled back and looked at her in surprise. She laughed slightly feeling the knot in her stomach slowly fading away as she explained to him why she had kissed him.

"Well that is all good and dandy," Brass said, making Catherine snap back to reality when the words came through the speakers. Behind the glass window in the darkness she felt tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to Gil retell the phone conversation and the things that had happened last night.

"Well go on, now we have established what happened at the bar and on the ride home. So what happened after you came back home to your house?"

Gil took a deep breath. His eyes were fixed on the mirrored double window and she felt his eyes burning into her as he began to speak.

---

Thanks for all those amazing reviews; I am so happy you all enjoy this! I really hope you liked this too, if then hit reply and let me know!


	10. The Bare Naked Truth

**The evidence never lies 9/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: S1-7

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**9. The Bare Naked Truth**

Catherine felt her skin begin to tingle as the words from Gil's mouth reached her. His simple and to the point explanation mixing with her own vivid memory. All the things from last night suddenly came flowing back to her. She remembered how he pulled her body into his arms, and how his lips came crashing down on hers. How she struggled to stay in control, but had to let it all go when his hand came down to her ass and he pressed her gently against him.

As her pelvis met his both of them hissed hard. Catherine felt a shot of arousal spread from her center to her entire body in seconds. She then felt him push her into the wall, the jackets on the coat rag preventing her head from banging into the wall full force. His hands were everywhere. She couldn't keep up.

"God, Gil slow down," she said in between ragged breaths.

Gil felt her words slice through him. He pulled away, unsure of what she had meant. Her touch, her hands and her kisses were intoxicating. She was like a drug and he had only had the first taste making his blood boil and his body come alive like never before. He hadn't realized they had moved. He suddenly feared he had hurt her physically when he shoved her towards the wall.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry," he told her softly bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Gil I'm fine, I won't break, it's just that...Jesus, Gil I've wanted this forever but it just feels like things are moving so fast, I don't know what's happening..." he watched her eyes close a second as she took a deep breath.

"God Catherine I don't know how to slow down, you're everything I've ever dreamed of, please..."

She cut him off.

"Oh, screw it" she exclaimed loudly before she lurched herself into his arms. Her arms going around his neck, clawing at his back and shoulders like she couldn't get close enough while her lips fused with his. Her legs wrapped around his waste as he lifted her from the ground. They tumbled into the kitchen where papers blew into the air and a couple of glasses crashed against the floor as he held her tight with one arm and wiped away everything on the kitchen counter before he lowered her to the surface. He ripped away the pink top that until now had hung open and loosely around her body. Her hands frantically slid the opened shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before discarding it on the floor. Hands were everywhere, touching, stroking and squeezing the newly exposed skin. His lips left a wet trail from the corner of her mouth down her neck. The trail went for a short trip to her shoulder and back down between the valley of her breasts and down to her navel. His fingers hooking into her bra straps, he slid them down her shoulders but when he lifted her from the counter to open the bra she attacked him. Her hands swatted his away in order to gain access to his body. Her slender hands following the path her lips made from his lips to his chest and abdomen and back to his mouth.

For a long while they were stuck there making out like horny teenagers. Her sitting on the counter in a pink bra, back pants and black stilettos. Her tousled hair falling in soft curls down to her shoulders, while her arms and hands were thrown around his neck and softly kneading his neck and hair. He was standing between her legs his one arm loosely wrapped around her waist the other softly stroking the side of her face and neck while he poured his soul into each kiss.

Catherine couldn't believe what was happening. If this was dream it was the best she had ever had. The way he touched her and held her was the way she had longed for. His kisses made her feel like she was the center of his entire universe. For a split second she felt her bad conscience pop up in one word: Sara. She struggled against Gil pushing him off her, his confused eyes meeting hers.

" Gil if this is just for fun... I mean... you already made your decision... Sara..." as the word left her mouth the magic between them was gone. Catherine felt the anger, and hurt resurface as tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She jumped down from the counter and was almost past him when she felt him pull her back into his arms.

"Catherine would you believe me if I told you I love you?"

She felt her heart stop.

"Gil please don't, I'm a big girl," she felt tears streaming down her cheeks and ran towards the bathroom. She only made it to the living room when he grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Catherine"

She pushed him away and scrambled away pushing whatever was in her way to the side. The trail of things lay scattered behind in a trail around the living room. But he was right behind her and caught up with her by the couch. They tumbled onto it, limbs entwined, him on top pinning her down into the soft pillows.

All he could think about was the hurt look he had just given her when he finally admitted his feelings. The feelings he had kept hidden for ages, feelings he thought she'd be happy to hear. For a while they struggled on the couch in the end settling, he watched the look in her eyes turn from anger and hurt to fear and immediately released his tight hold on her wrists.

His hands went to her face and softly stoke her cheeks while he slowly, afraid she would turn away, leaned down and brushed her lips with his. For a while they kissed like teenagers for the first time. Carefully and both holding back. Suddenly she grabbed him and flipped him over, both of them falling to the floor in a chaos of couch pillows and limbs. The table in front of the couch was pushed into the entertainment unit, books and pictures falling to the floor.

She let out a small cry when she felt a short pain on the back of her neck. His fingers had caught in necklace and had ripped it off in the fall. His hands immediately swept her hair away and his lips kissed the pain away. A small red rash was forming but she didn't care.

Her hands went to his belt buckle. His to her bra. For a short while all that could be heard was their ragged breaths. But then he groaned a bit and not because of the pleasure she was giving him, as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down on the outside of his pants.

"Catherine, God. I'm too old for this," He frowned a bit when he heard her soft laugher vibrate out into the living room.

"Honey, don't worry, seems like all your parts are still working just fine to me," she whispered to him in a low sexy voice. His hands came up and cupped her breasts and she felt a shot of arousal rush to her center as she straddled him, but he gently pushed her away, quickly explaining when she shot him a warning look.

" I meant I'm too old to be doing this here on the floor, and you're too important to me, please let me take you to my bed," he asked his arms going around her picking her up. Her lips reassured him he was making the right decision as they moved down the hallway. The way she tasted drove him insane. Suddenly he couldn't remember where he was, he reached out and when his hand found a doorknob he grabbed it and they tumbled into the room.

They crashed into his office desk and not his bed, because he had gone into the wrong room at the end of the hallway. He felt himself loose balance and they fell to the floor hitting a small coffee table with a glass and some files. She cried out as a sharp pain penetrated her leg but moments later it was gone.

"Gil I think something..."

His muffled sorry cut her off as he pulled her with him into the room right across from the office. Their shoes and the rest of their clothes except his boxers and her panties were shed on the floor before they got to the bed.

She climbed onto bed with him right after her. He pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling her right leg over his hip as he pressed into her, only two thin layers of lace and cotton clothing still separating them. Her hands were on his chest but then slid to his shoulders. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers slightly tugging at the sides of her panties and let him know it was ok when her own hands went to his boxers.

Catherine felt herself fall back against the wall in the dark room behind the window. The memories were too strong for her. She couldn't go on with the story. Everything that had happened was what she had dreamed about for so long but she was afraid it would never become anything serious between them. He obviously still loved Sara and she was once again the third and unwanted part in the triangle. A loud sob escaped her and she had to will herself to stay quiet as the two men on the other side both turned their head and stared in her direction. Grissom stood up and walked to the window, he put his palm on the glass; she did the same on the other side as tears fell down her cheeks. Then she willed herself to pull her hand away, She walked to the door, opened it and left the room. Inside the room Gil turned to Brass.

"Jim I have to tell you something,"...

---

Thanks for all those amazing reviews; I am so happy you all enjoy this! I really hope you liked this too, if then hit reply and let me know!


	11. Coming Clean

**The evidence never lies 10/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: S1-7

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**10. Coming Clean**

"Gil why don't you sit down and I'll tell you a story?" Jim said gesturing for Gil to take a seat.

"See I think I know what you've been up to," he said watching as Gil eyed him with suspicion.

"The woman at the bar. She didn't just look like Catherine, it was Catherine, am I right?" when Jim saw Gil blush slightly he continued.

"And you kinda wrecked the place because you were drunk, but couldn't remember when you woke up, and wanted to hide the fact that you spend the night together so you made up a Catherine look-a-like. One that actually worked until you both sobered up. She got mad because you're seeing Sara and not her and you realized you actually love her instead of Sara. Am I still making sense?" Gil nodded at him.

"So what you need to do is solve things with Sara and then get back in Catherine's good books?" Gil nodded again.

"Wow, let me just say I'm glad I'm not you buddy," Jim stood and walked to the door.

"Well, you'd better get started, and what ever you do, try not to get yourself killed in the process ok?" Jim walked out of the interrogation room and left the door open.

Gil rose but sat down when Sara entered the room. She closed the door and came over and sat down opposite him.

"Sara I really am sorry..." he began but she cut him off.

"Gil save it. I guess I should have known. You never stopped loving her did you? Just tell me, was I just something you decided to do for fun or did you really care?" Sara asked him tears forming in her eyes. But she didn't scream and shout. She knew it was useless, she never really stood a chance, but hopefully he would at least be honest with her.

Gil felt bad. He never meant to hurt Sara, but he couldn't lie either. He really cared for her. A lot more than he had thought to begin with, but he never loved her like he loved Catherine. Where the love was so all consuming he felt like he couldn't breathe when she looked at him. Where his heart swelled when she smiled at him and shattered when tears rolled down her cheeks just a little while ago, because he knew he had put them there.

"Sara I know you won't believe me, but I really do care for you. I am so sorry you had to find out about me and Catherine like this, but..."

"I know, the evidence never lies. Gil, you know what, it's ok. I knew this was coming, just didn't want to face it," she told him.

Gil was surprised she took it all so well.

"Sara I..."

"Gil go tell how you feel, she's crawling the walls" Sara got up and went around to Gil and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"We'll be ok," she said

For a while he just sat there. Stunned. Had they just broken up? And was he still alive to realize it? There had been no yelling or screaming, only a short and very honest conversation. If only things would work out as easily with Catherine. Something told him that would be nearly impossible. He had known Sara for less than half the time he had know Catherine. Their relationship had been a lot shorter and also he never really loved Sara they way he did Catherine.

He got up and walked into the hallway. He stopped for a moment realizing he didn't know where to look for her. Warrick rounded the corner and when he saw the desperate look in Gil's eyes, knew he had to tell him where she went.

"Hey Gris, she left. I think she went home," when Gil immediately turned to leave Warrick reached out and give his arms a slight squeeze.

"Gil I would really know what to say when I went to her, even though she may be so head over heels in love with you she'd give you a second chance, you'd want to make it right the first time around, right?" Gil gave him a thoughtful nod as he felt total chaos create in his mind. How was he going to convince her that he loved her and only her, when he only hours ago on the phone apparently loved Sara as well?

He needed time to come up with something grand to tell her when he went to her. With a sigh he walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.

On the other side of town Catherine was just pulling into the driveway in front of his townhouse. Something inside of her told her that she had to go back to the scene of the crime. A crime scene that since Gil's revelation was not a crime scene anymore. And even though she was furious, hurt and confused she couldn't go home, she had to come to his house. Something was telling her that even though they had relieved the events of the last 24 hours back at the police station, there was still further evidence to be found at his house.

Gil sat for a while in his office. Suddenly he jumped up. He knew what to say to her. He ran though the lab and out into the parking lot where he climbed into his Tahoe and began driving towards her house. Should he call her to let her know she was coming? He decided against it. He frowned slightly when his car pulled into her driveway. It was empty. Maybe she had gone somewhere else? Or maybe she parked somewhere else, so he would think she wasn't there? It wouldn't be the first time. She had done it a while back after a big fight and he bought the scheme back then, but not this time. He got out of the car and walked to her front door. He rang the bell. Once. Twice. Nothing happened. Then he knocked on the door. Softly at first but harder and more instantly just seconds after.

" Catherine please open the door," he called out. He kept knocking. He was so intent on telling what he had come to say he never realized she wasn't really there.

"Cath, I'm not leaving until you..." the door opened and Lindsey looked at him with a confused look. She had just returned from school to an empty house.

"What did you do now?" she asked him opening the door and letting him enter.

"Hey Lindsey, honey where is your mother," he asked her while he walked brusquely into first the kitchen, then the living room before he headed for the stairs.

"She's not here, haven't seen her in almost two days," Lindsey told him. It was obvious to her that her mom and uncle Gil really loved each other. She had tried to tell her mother a million times, but her mother kept brushing her comments off as nonsense. But every time they fought she knew that her mother had more than just friendly feelings for her uncle Gil. It could ruin her mother's mood for days without end when things were bad between them and usually it ended with him coming to her doorstep to make up. But something was different about today. There was a sense of urgency in the way he moved around the house.

"So you guys had a fight?" Lindsey wondered what had happened. Earlier this morning she had heard her mother come home only to leave again. She wondered if that had anything to do with it. Or maybe something had happened last night when her mother never came home after her night out on the town. Lindsey sighed. She wished they would just admit they had feelings for each other, so they could all move on and eventually become the family she and especially her mother had longed for so long.

"Lindsey do you know if your mom was meeting someone, had any plans or something like that this afternoon?" Gil asked her. Lindsey shook her head. As far as she knew her mother was working this week and usually that meant no plans after work, just sleep, eat and hang out with her at home.

"Could you do me a favor?" Lindsey rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming.

" Could you try calling her cell phone and ask her where she is?" Gil asked hoping it would work. Catherine would never ignore Lindsey's call.

"Sure uncle Gil, but why don't you just try calling her yourself," when she saw the uncomfortable look on Gil's face, she threw her arms in the air and walked into the living room after cell phone.

"You better have something good prepared, because I can promise you she's not happy, if she's not answering your call," Lindsey began, when she saw the embarrassed look on Gil's face she knew he never even tried calling her.

"You really screwed up this time didn't you?" he nodded at her.

"Just don't tell her you're calling for me," he told her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Lindsey told him, but gave him a smile and a hug when she saw how distressed he really looked.

She held the phone to her ear and motioned for him to stay quiet. Seconds late her call came through.

"Hey mom, it's me. Where are you?"

---

Hey guys – I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy lately, so I simply didn't have time to update. But now I'm back;) And hopefully you're still following. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and encouraging emails! C


	12. Everything on the line

**The evidence never lies 11/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: S1-7

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**11. Everything on the line**

Catherine was sitting on the floor in Gil's living room when her phone rang. She looked down on the ID. Lindsey.

"Hi baby"

"I'm at uncle Gil's house"

"I'm.., I mean, I am...I'm just picking up a case file, I'll be home soon ok?" Catherine closed her phone and looked around in the total chaos around her. It reflected the way she felt inside very well.

On the other side town Lindsey closed her phone and looked up at Gil.

"She's at your house" he looked at her as if she had just told him aliens really do exist.

"What?"

"She's at your house, she just told me. Something about a case file, but I know she was lying, " Lindsey told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked her, his mind wheeling, what was she doing at his house?

"She stammered when she told me what she was doing there, and since I know you're not really at home, she wouldn't just be there to pick up a case file now would she?" Lindsey looked at Gil and her look suddenly became hard.

"Uncle Gil you'd never hurt my mom would you?" she asked him. Gil felt his heart drop. How was he supposed to answer that question, when he was convinced he had done just the same earlier.

"I promise you I'd never hurt your mother intentionally, hers and your happiness is very important to me," he told Lindsey feeling a sense of relief spreading throughout his body, knowing he had not been forced to lie to Lindsey. She looked at him and saw him go distant, he was thinking.

"So are you going to get going or are you going to stand here all day making her wait for your apology?" she asked. Gil snapped back, she was right. He reached over and pulled Lindsey into a tight hug,

"Thanks Butterfly," he said before he gave her kiss on the cheek and went to his car.

In his home Catherine was trying to sort things out in her head by cleaning up the mess around her. She rearranged a lot of the smaller items, which lay spread all over the floor. She put the books and picture frames back in their places. She folded the blanket neatly and put it on the couch.

She was almost done when her eyes landed on a small box of dark wood nestled in the back of a shelf. Her heart stopped beating for just a nano-second. Normally the shelf was stacked with books about bugs and reports from various conferences on the importance of bugs as evidence in different homicide cases, and she had never really felt the need to explore that specific shelf. But now all the before mentioned literature had been placed on another shelf.

She reached in and pulled out the box. It was the size of a small shoebox. She tried to open it but frowned when she found she couldn't. She turned it around and saw it was locked with a small keychain. Her curiosity was immediately turned on. Something told her the contents of the box were exactly what she was looking for. The missing piece of evidence. Walking over to the desk by the end wall she sat down and placed the box on the top of the desk while she went through his drawers looking for a small key that would fit the keyhole. Nothing.

She suddenly felt bad. It was none of her business if Gil had a secret box, but then again he was not really the kind of person to keep a secret box in his house, hiding in the spot he knew would be the last place on earth she'd ever look for anything. 

Then she remembered a time she visited where they were looking for some candles and she was about to look in the exact place, he quickly moved over and offered to look in the shelves in the entertainment unit. Another time she had been in his house helping him prepare for a conference on the exciting topic: Bugs and Bodies. When she offered to look through his books on the subject he told her he'd already look through those exact book, and she had wonder, since that was why he had asked her to help him in the first place.

That did it. The box had to be opened. She left it on the desk and walked to the foyer. She wanted to search for the key, like she would at any other crime scene. Her hands frantically went through all the pockets in the jacket on the coat rag. Her mind swiftly going back to the last time she was so close to the jackets. She felt a shot of arousal race through her and quickly pulled her hand back.

She shook her head. The key would never be in some random coat pocket anyway. She walked to the kitchen and looked though drawers and all the cupboards she could think off. As she walked to the living room her hand slid across the kitchen counter. She felt her cheeks burn from the memories it brought back to her.

As she entered the living room she began meticulously going though all the places he could hide a key. But nothing happened. She even looked under the cushions but nothing. She grabbed the box before she dashed down the hallway contemplating which rooms to look in. She passed the guest bathroom and the guest bedroom before she opened the door to his office. The glass on the floor had been cleaned up. She once again went through everything in search of the key but didn't find anything even resembling a key. She sighed when she realized the only room left was the bedroom.

Her hand trembled slightly when she reached out and opened the door. She felt a tad lightheaded as she walked over to the bed and placed the box on it. She couldn't help it. Her hands slid over the now neatly made bed. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and reached up to brush it away. She wasn't here to fall apart. She was here to find evidence. Evidence that proved he loved her, or that he never really did. At that particular moment she was afraid to admit it but she wasn't sure if she care what the outcome would be. All she could focus on was the evidence.

She began in his bathroom. It was quickly processed. Then she moved on to the bedroom. She began in the closet. It was a big build in closet with several sliding doors. Her hands quickly felt underneath layers of shirts and behind rags of pants and blazers. She closed the door and went to the dresser. Once again she worked through the layers of clothing with ease. Nothing. She went to the bed and took a deep breath. She opened the desk in the nightstand on the side that wasn't his, but had been hers less than 24 hours earlier. She stood back her head snapping up when she saw what was in the drawer. Reality dawned on her as her eyes ran over women's hand crème, tissues, an Elizabeth Arden 8 Hour Crème and a couple of hairpins. The content of the drawer belonged to Sara. She closed the drawer with her foot and went around to Gil's side. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath before she reached over and opened the drawer in his nightstand.

A pair of reading glasses, a small magnifying glass, two reports on new research in the world of entomology and that was it. She put her hand in to roam around to make sure but it was still empty. But when she withdrew her hand it brushed against something. She turned her hand so her palm was facing up. Bingo. Something was taped to the bottom of the top of the nightstand. Her fingers quickly loosed the item and she felt a small cold thing drop into the palm of her hand. Her fingers closed around it as she pulled her hand out, her heart beating wildly. She closed the drawer and scooted into the middle of the bed. Her eyes were glued to her hand as her fingers slowly moved to reveal a small silver key.

Her hands trembled when she put the key into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. She turned the key and felt the small hairs on her neck stand as the lock turned. She slowly lifted the lid of the box to reveal the contents of the box. The things inside both stunned and shocked her. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as her fingertips brushed over the items as she, one after another, pulled them out and put them on the bed in front of her.

Outside Gil pulled into the driveway. He saw her car and parked beside it, quickly exiting his car and walking to the door. He carefully opened the door and stepped into the house. He listened for a second. Everything was completely silent. He hung his coat on the coat rag, walked into the kitchen his eyes scanning the kitchen counter and entered the living room. Everything seemed to be back in its old place. He was about continue when his eyes caught the empty shelf. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't just picturing things. The box was gone. He then quickly walked through the hallway, when he saw light streaming out from the bedroom he felt his heart tighten.

He reached the doorway and his eyes fell on her. Just when he was about to turn and run her head rose. Their eyes locked and he couldn't run away. He had to stay and face her wrath. He braced himself for what was to come and was completely surprised by her tearful statement.

"God, we wasted so much time"

---

Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the last chapter – coming to a computer near you as soon as possible! And also get ready for the next big production from Candidata coming to you this Christmas!


	13. The past, present and possible future

**The evidence never lies 12/12**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: SUPERVISOR

Spoilers: S1-7

Author's Notes: I am doing this from a request by cathwillows. Her videos are amazing!

Summary: Gil and Cath wake up in bed together, but have no idea how they got there. They then discover that Gil's house is torn apart and decide to keep their night together a secret, while the entire team processes Gil's house to establish what really happened.

**12. The Trail of Evidence**

He quickly moved to her side and drew her into his arms but she pulled away and looked at him confusion shining from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She held out an old wrinkled piece of paper. He didn't have to look at it, he knew what it said.

"Yesterday night wasn't the first time we slept together" it came as more of a statement than a question from her side.

"Catherine, please forgive me. We were both so drunk I hardly remembered until I found your..." he reached over and pulled the thin silver chain with a butterfly pendant into his hand. He had found it nestled in between the ruffled sheets almost 15 years ago. They had been drunk, Eddie and Cath had been fighting and she came to Gil to escape Eddie's beatings. They had a couple of drinks while they talked and a couple drinks soon turned in to a whole lot more. The next morning Gil had awoken to an empty bed. He wasn't sure what had happened until he found the necklace. He took the fact that she had left as a sign, that the night had been a mistake and never mentioned it again. But then something happened that made him question if he had made the right decision.

Catherine felt tears run down her cheeks as all the pieces in the puzzle slowly came together. She remembered waking up all those years ago and seeing him sleep peacefully beside her. She immediately felt guilty. She was married, what was she doing in another man's bed? She wasn't exactly sure they'd slept together and since he never mentioned it, she decided it was better to forgive herself and forget about the whole thing. However, one thing had always kept her wondering if something had really happened.

"Gil, when did you have this done?" she waved the paper at him. He reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm... I don't know what I am. Deep down I knew it was always a possibility, but since you never mentioned that night again, I thought it best to just ignore my feelings, so I..." he cut her off.

"Your feelings? But I thought you wanted it to be a one night thing, since you left and never asked about the necklace or said anything to me the next night?" he watched as tears started flowing from her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and she let him this time.

For a while they just sat there.

"I had it done a couple of years ago," he suddenly told her. She remained quite waiting for more.

"She came to the lab with you and I saw her and Greg playing with some samples and I went in and got one while they were getting sodas. I kept it in my drawer for weeks, not knowing if I should do it and then finally processed it myself on a quiet night," he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked pulling softly away from him to face him.

"Because I didn't know how to," he told her.

"Gil you know she already adores you, you've been there for her more than Eddie ever was, for her and for me. She could never hate you, I'm sure if we went to her..."

"I didn't mean Lindsey, I meant, I didn't know how to tell you, so I just lived for the moments people would mistake us for a family," he said.

She looked down at all the pictures spread out on the bed. There was one of her when she was pregnant. Her face was glowing and her hands were protectively placed around the slight bump. It was taken one day at the park, where they'd gone for lunch. One where she was further along, Gil was standing beside her his arm around her, the picture was taken by a friendly tourist, who thought the two were so cute looking for a baby carriage. Then there was one from the delivery room. Catherine sighed when she saw it. Her hair was a mess, no make up, her white hospital gown wrinkled and sweat beamed on her forehead, but her eyes and mouth were one big smile as they watched the newborn Lindsey in her arms. Then there were a couple of baby pictures of Lindsey, amongst them one where she was laying on Gil's chest sleeping. He too was sleeping and had his arms protectively around her. Then there was a picture of the three at the playpen. Gil was holding Lindsey and Catherine was leaning in to kiss her on the nose. Another picture showed them on the afternoon of Lindsey's first day of school. He had taken them out for ice cream to celebrate and Catherine had taken the picture. She had held out the camera in front of her and snapped the picture of them in the booth. There were several Christmas photos and the last picture and newest picture was from only five days ago, when Catherine and Lindsey had visited him for dinner. She had snapped a picture of Lindsey and Gil cooking.

"But I..." she didn't know what to say.

"Catherine I love you and only you. Last night made it real for me again. I broke it off with Sara for good. And I only did the DNA test on Lindsey to be sure, I didn't mean to upset you with it, at the time I never really thought you'd ever find out, Please tell me you'll at least consider giving me a chance to be part of our family?" he told her. There. He'd said it. The thing he knew would make or break their future.

"So Lindsey was your daughter all along," she asked out loud as to let herself know it was not all just in her head. She always suspected, but never dared believe it. Then her eyes caught his, and all she saw was love. Her lips crashed down on his seconds later. He pulled her close as they collapsed down on the bed pictures falling to the ground and the DNA test results flying off the bed. Gil quickly sat up and placed the wooden box on his bedside table before returning to Catherine.

Her lips were on his and her body pressed intimately up against his, before he could even ask her, if she was sure about this. His arms went around her tiny waist and pulled her on top of him. Her hands were in his hair his skimming her sides. Suddenly she stopped kissing him, and put her head down besides his. He felt her body grow still and then shake a bit as she let out a sob. He reached up and lifted her head so he could see her eyes.

"Cath?"

"I can't even remember last night vividly, how was I suppose to remember that one night all those years ago," she whispered.

He softly turned them around so she is underneath him. He leaned over her and slowly kissed a trail down her neck.

"Then let me refresh you memory," he murmured against her.

For a while she let him kiss her. Then she reached for his head and brought their lips back in contact. The kisses were deep and hungry as their hands slowly removed clothing.

"I love you so much Catherine," he told her in between kisses.

"I love you too, have for so long," she whispered before he covered her mouth with his lips again.

In the end they lay tangled naked in the sheets. Her leg loosely swung over his as he kissed her and gently slid into her. They worked very well together, as in every other aspect of their lives, and it seemed they had been together as lovers for a lifetime as well. Catherine cried out his name as they reached the peak of their lovemaking.

"How could I ever forget something this good," she asked him softly as they lay in each other's arms afterwards. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I don't think we ever forgot we just spent all this time ignoring the obvious," he told her and pulled her even closer to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and her hand lying on his chest just above his heart.

She was about to say something when her phone started ringing. She reached over and pulled it out of her blazer coat. She looked at the ID and smiled.

"Hey baby"

"Yes I'm okay, actually I'm more than okay"

"Yes I'm with Uncle Gil and we made up," she swatted his hand away as it slid up her thigh.

"I'll be home later okay, we'll go out for dinner and..." her eyes connected with his and he nodded slightly. She felt happiness spread though out her body like fireworks and bend down to kiss him, the kiss grew deep in an instant, her hand holding the cell phone just above their heads.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, are you there? Stop kissing him and talk to me" could be heard only seconds later. They both started giggling.

"Sorry Linds, I'm here" At Lindsey's question she felt tears spring to her eyes and snuggled into Gil's arms as she answered.

"Yes you were right, I've loved Gil all along," she answered before she hung up and leant up to kiss him again.

"mmmmehmmm... yes I'm still here," she said smiling into the kiss. Then she sat up and pulled the sheet around her as she listen to what her daughter was saying. Gil couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful; her soft curls all messed up, her lips swollen from all the kissing and her skin glowing from their lovemaking.

"Gil, hello are you listening to me?" he snapped back and saw her staring at him.

"Lindsey is asking if you'd like to join us for dinner?" a beaming smile told her the answer was yes. After she hung up they lay down again, the turmoil of the last day making them go right to sleep.

A couple of hours later he woke to the sound of the shower running. He smiled, knowing tonight he'd make it official. They'd become a real family. He jumped out of bed and went to the dresser. In the back of the bottom drawer he found what he was looking for. A small black velvety box and he slipped it into the pocket of the blazer he wanted to wear just as she entered the bedroom only wearing a big white towel.

She walked towards him just out of his reach but he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. They tumbled onto the bed, her laughter filling him with complete joy, and just as she loosened the towel for his hands to reach her naked skin, he knew tonight would be the first night in the rest of his life.

Once again the theory he had always lived his life after proved to be right: The Evidence Never Lies.

---

Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. I hope you liked this last chapter. It has been an absolute joy! The next big production from Candidata will be loaded from tomorrow onwards!


End file.
